


Red

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Billy."





	Red

Cordelia paints her toenails with bright red nail polish. It's the same as the lipstick Lilah wears, as the lipstick print that was on her neck.

She pulls a blanket around her as Phantom Dennis hands her a cup of tea. A smile crosses her face, her get laid smile. She remembers her mother slapping her when she first had the smile on her face, not thinking that she'd be so transparent.

But sex with Lilah is different. It's naughty; it's a secret. One Cordelia can never share with Angel, Wesley, or Gunn. They wouldn't understand what she feels when Lilah dons her heels and a grin.


End file.
